The Souls of Those Fallen
by Joeshmo24
Summary: Underfell: A young boy falls into a mountain and finds himself in a world beneath their own. encountering a timid talking flower he sets off on a journey to save the underground's inhabitants from themselves.
1. Prologue: Fallen Down

**Prologue: Fallen down**

 _Long ago the world was ruled by the two great races: humans and Monsters. Despite their differences these two races lived in relative peace. But all good things must one day end, for reasons now lost to time, the two races went to war. Humans won this war, again for reasons lost to history the victors sealed the defeated under ground by a powerful barrier spell. Though anyone could pass through the barrier from above, only the power of a human soul could pass back through from below. That was millenia ago, and the war has long since faded from the minds of men._

A young boy stands at the bottom of the mountain, he has always wondered about it, it was not far from his town and the people always told terrible stories. Like ghost stories they told of monsters and traps and said that none who climbed it ever returned. He felt he was getting too old to believe such things anymore, but it was strange, truly no one climbed it anymore, even the grown-ups stayed away. He wanted to find out this mountain's secret, the reason it was feared, he didn't believe the stories so there was only one way to find out, he would have to climb it.

He began the ascent, noting that the mountain wasn't really _that_ high, after about an hour of climbing he was halfway up it. He noticed a cave and decided to look inside. _Just a peek_ he thought to himself _I won't go all the way in_. he stepped into the cave and looked around, it was more of a small cavern really, but because of the angle of the stone it was dim inside, as his eyes adjusted he moved around a bit. He noticed that there seemed to be a hole in the middle of the cavern and decided to give that a wide berth. After a few minutes of looking around he decided it was time to leave. As he moved his foot caught on something and he tripped, trying to regain his balance he realized too late that his other foot had landed squarely in the hole, and his body began to turn as gravity took hold, and his life flashed before his eyes.

The boy's eyes opened, sunlight filtered towards him from above, his back hurt, his tailbone hurt, his arms hurt. _What happened?_ He wondered o himself. He sat up and looked around, the place he was in was dark, very dark, the only light being sunlight coming down in a shaft. _I remember falling… it must not have been far if i'm still alive._

"Hello." a small voice said from the darkness

The boy started and looked around frantically "Whose there?" he asked.

In response a form stepped into the light, it appeared to be a yellow flower, with a face in the middle, the boy yelled and jumped back in terror.

"Shhhhh!" the flower implored "She'll hear you! C'mon, I have to get you out of here!"

"What?" the boy said uttering the first word he had spoken since approaching the mountain "What are you!?"

"Hm?" The flower responded "I'm Flowey, Flowey the Flower, now please let's go!" he seemed to be afraid of something "If Toriel Finds you, you're doomed!"

"Toriel?" The boy asked again

"The mistress of the ruins, The mad queen," Flowey continued "It doesn't matter what you call her she's bad news! I can explain later now lets go!"

The boy was unsure of this, but followed anyway, it soon became clear that he moved much faster than the flower and the latter stopped him and decided to wrap it's stem around his arm in a way so his head popped over the boy's shoulder. The flower gave directions and the boy followed them.

"So what's you're name kid?" The flower asked as they progressed through the first part of the ruins.

"Frisk," The boy responded "My name is Frisk."

"That's a strange name," Flowey said "But I suppose most humans have strange names." Flowey stopped them. "Look, I need to teach you something important," he said suddenly Frisk felt woozy as the world faded to grey tones and he say a red light shining from his chest. "See that heart, that's you're soul, the very culmination of your being. It starts weak, you can strengthen it… but doing so would require you to… Y'know what, never mind, forget I said anything." The grey tones faded back to color. "Monsters will attack you and try to take that soul, don't ever let them okay?"

"Uh..." Frisk replied "Okay..." This was starting to sound like a nightmare, monster's who hunt your soul, that sounded like those movies his mom wouldn't let him watch.

After the first room the sound of footsteps could be heard "Shit!" Flowey said "She's here! We gotta hide somewhere!" the flower proceeded to disappear into the purple sweater that Frisk was wearing leaving the boy to find a place to hide, he was not successful. And as he looked around confused the form of a humanoid goat appeared before him.

"Oh My!" the goat woman said "A human has fallen down! Oh child, I have waited so long for you! You are most welcome here in my ruins!"

Frisk could hear muffled curses coming from the flower as the goat woman approached. She took Frisk by the hand, as she did Frisk felt a tug, nothing major, just a sudden pull, as though this was familiar and known to him, he shook his head and passed it off as a dizzy spell.

"I do apologize, the Ruins are full of traps." Toriel said as they moved forward together "I keep them set to prevent monsters from further ruining my home, but I will show you how to get past them!" the goat woman had a smile on her face, though something was off. Her red and white tunic dragged a bit on the ground obscuring her feet from behind.

As they approached a large room with a double stairway leading to a door Frisk noticed a golden light near some leaves, as Toriel moved up the stairs Frisk moved closer to the light, something was odd, he felt as though he could touch it, and touch it he did. The sensation was similar to electrocution, he felt energy enter his body, he felt invigorated and determined, then came a new sensation, he felt tied, connected to this spot, though it was not a physical feeling it was like his soul was tied to this place.

"Are you coming my child?" Toriel asked from the top of the stairs, she seemed as though she was a little worried. Frisk started climbing the stairs

"I don't see why you think she's so bad." Frisk said to the flower hiding in his sweater "She just seems lost and lonely." Flowey was silent though Frisk could feel him moe, perhaps he was thinking about something.

"I'm right here miss..." He was about to say her name, but realized she hadn;t given it, and wasn;t sure if it would be rude to say it.

"Oh, dear me, where are my manners?" Toriel said suddenly "I'm Toriel, the caretaker of these ruins. What is your name child?"

"Oh!" Frisk responded "I'm frisk, I don't have a cool title like yours though." he said sweetly.

Toriel blushed a bit at that staement "Well frisk allow me to educate you on the workings of the ruins." she walked over sever floor tiles that stuck out higher than the rest and a door opened "We monsters us puzzles for self defense, they're a type a trap to stop intruders, they're… unfortunately necessary down here."

Frisk cocked an eyebrow, this was a bit strange if there were traps everywhere it would be hard to get around. They entered a new room.

"There is a new puzzle here," Toriel said "It requires you to flip switches, I've marked the ones that need to be flipped, go ahead and try to disarm it." The goat woman smiled, it seemed a sad smile to Frisk as though she was trying really hard to have a warm and helpful smile, but something kept it from really being warm and loving frisk thought it must be lonleyness, he got that vibe off her a lot.

Frisk approached the torch lit walls and saw that there were two switches with arrows pointed towards them he flipped the first one and wandered over to the second and flipped it, he heard a loud sound of metal against metal and looked towards Toriel who stood in front of a metal plate with many holes in it.

"Brilliantly done child!" Toriel said "Now we may pass!" they headed through another several rooms passing through the traps there, she walked him down a long hallway and at the end she seemed to have an epiphony "Child wait here." Toriel said "I have an errand to run and I haven't explained the puzzles in the next part of the ruins yet, I don't want you to get hurt my child." after another moment she has another epiphany and digs in the pockets of her cloak pulling out an old cell phone model "Here if you need anything call me, my number is already programed in!" She smiled that sad almost kind smile again and walked away.

When Toriel was gone and Flowey was certain she was out of earshot he reappeared from the sweater.

"She may seem nice," Flowey said sadly "I think she even believes she's being nice, but… she has issues Frisk, and the less of those you see the better, trust me."

"What did she do to you?" Frisk asked curious.

"I never said-"

"You didn't have to." Frisk said

"I'd rather not talk about it." Flowey answered "Now lets see if we can get out of here before she comes back."

"Okay Flowey," Frisk says "I trust you." Flowey seemed to stiffen a bit at the statement but he made no comment. As they entered the next room a frog like monster jumped out in front of them and and the world again turned to shades of grey with a Frisk's heart glowing red.

"You're a human huh?" The frog said "Heheheh! I'm gonna get your soul and take it back to Asgore, then the king will make me the head honcho froggit!

"You don't know what you're doing froggit!" Flowey said desperately "We need this human alive!"

"Since when have you worked with the king?" Froggit answered "You always want to ruin his plans, you couldn't save the others, and you're not saving this one either!"

"Others?" Frisk asked before the froggit opened his mouth and several flys came out to attack him "Gross!" Frisk yelled dodging the first fly but taking a hit from the other two. He felt weakened now, the froggit grinned and jumped up on him slamming his fist down on Frisk's head and finishing him off. Frisk felt the fist make contact, he felt his skull crack open and screamed in pain as life left his body, but then suddenly he was standing at the bottom of the stairs again.

"What?" he wondered aloud.

"Are you coming child?" Toriel's voice asked in a worried tone again. He looked up to see her standing at the top of the stairs, flowey was hiding in his sweater again.

He climbed the stairs "I don't see why you think she's so bad." he said wondering what Flowey would do "She just seems lost and lonely to me." just like before he said nothing, but shifted inside his sweater. He wondered if he was the only one who knew what had happened. He re-introduced himself to Toriel ans she was startled and introduces herself, she showed him the traps and praised him for getting past them again, then left him alone with a cell hone just like before.

Flowey popped back out of his sweater again "So… you have that power too." he said.

Frisk was surprised "You remember?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've had that power for a long long time now." Flowey said "I thought I was the only one… there was someone else like you… before, but they died, not sure how really, they never came back though."

"I thought I was living in a weird dream there for a minute." Frisk said "but you're saying this is real?"

"Yeah, it's real, now this time try to doge frog face okay."

"Yeah, I guess." Frisk responded as he walked into the room again, though this time Froggit did not appear right away, he walked northward into another room and found a bowl of candy. He took a piece out and looked at it.

"That's monster candy," Flowey said "I don't know if humans can eat it." in response frisk unwrapped the candy and put it in his mouth, despite Flowey's ecxcessive explatives the candy tasted sweet, sort of like caramel, he grabbed another and ate that one too.

"Hey! Lets' not be too excessive!" Flowey said "Those are Toriel's!"

"Oh!" Frsik said feeling a little bad for taking them now, he returned to the room to the south and found another shining gold light here, he touched it and felt the tied feeling again.

Right after this Froggit appeared rounding the corner he stared for a moment before smiling.

"Heheheheh, You're a human right?" he asked excitedly "I'm gonna take your soul and bring it to Asgore, then I'll be top Frog!

Flowey tried a new tactic "Nope, you can't have him, he's mine." Flowey said.

The frog looked confused for a moment "What? you don't follow the king, you always mess stuff up!"

"But you certainly can't stop me." Flowey said with a smile "You tried before didn't you." The frog was still another moment

"What?" Froggit replied "You gonna act all nice now and tell me to walk away? It ain't happening flower boy, that soul is mine!"

This time the world did not shift, but frisk saw his soul become visible, the frog let out a flurry of flies and this time frisk dodged them, he dodged the jumps until flowey knocked the frog backwards, the vine that hit the frog looked like it had hurt badly flowey then raised the vine and bared it's thorn filled end towards the froggit.

"No!" Frisk yelled getting netween him and his target "Don't kill him!"

"Why not!?" Flowey said surprised and bewildered "He would have killed you!"

"I don't care!" Frisk replied "It's wrong! He just wanted to make his life better, i'm not gonna give him my soul but i'm not gonna kill him for that either!"

Froggit got up and looked at his savior, something stirred in him, he couldn't kill this kid, not now, not after he had saved his life, from his own friend of all things.

"I'm gonna go home," Froggit said sadly "You're right flower boy, I never could beat you, but you could never beat _him_ either."

"Him?" Frisk asked.

"Someone I don't like… you'll probably meet him eventually, he's easily the worst monster in the underground." A thought occurred to Flowey then "And you cannot try to win him over with kindness kid, he's a stone cold killer, he's killed humans and taken their souls before, he won't hesitate to do so again."

"I don't want to kill anybody!" Frisk said sternly.

"Oh trust me, you won't kill him," Flowey said "Best bet for you, is to run if you meet him."

"Oh..." Flowey's words betrayed a level of fear he had for this individual, Frisk was now quite afraid as well, but he seemed wrong about Toriel, maybe he was wrong about this guy as well.

They continued through the ruins dodging more traps until they came across the sleeping form of what appeared to be a ghost to frisk.

"Um… Is that what I think it is…?" Frisk asked

"It's a ghost," Flowey said calmly "Specifically it's Napstablook, he's relatively harmless as long as you leave him alone."

"But he's in our way." Frisk said "Didn't you say we had to hurry?"

"Yes… I don't really want to run into Toriel again." Flowey responded. "Napstablook, Ghosts don't sleep, get up!" Flowey said as they approached "Seriously, I don't reall want to bother you, but you're kinda in our way buddy."

One of Napstablook's eyes flicked open and he stared angrily at the flower. His form suddenly flew upwards and closer to the two's faces eliciting a response of terror from Frisk who froze up.

"REALLY NOT IN THE MOOD FLOWEY!" Napstablook yelled angrily.

"What? More hate mail?" Flowey asked "Go pout at home Blook."

"How about NO!" Napstablook yelled and again Frisk could see his Soul the ghost seemed to cry out tears, but the tears were movig oddly, trying to attack him, he dodged and rolled. Flowey tried to attack the ghost, but his attacks just moved right through the incorporeal being. Eventually Frisk managed to get closer.

"Y'know..." Frisk said noticing a par of headphones on the ghost's head "Those headphones are really cool, where'd you get them."

The ghost stopped in his tracks, he stared unsure how to react. Though Frisk wasn't sure if his ploy had worked or if the ghost was just so taken aback by the ridiculousness of it all that he just didn;t have a response ready.

"You really like them?" Napstablook asked with genuine curiosity.

"I like the colors, I used to have some that were red and black like that." Frisk said.

"My cousin gave them to me, before he tried to become Corporeal." Napstablook said… "He became a T.V. Star, but everybody hates him, and of course that means they hate me too."

"I don't hate you," Frisk said "You seem nice."

"You don't mean that!" Napstablook said "You're just new here!"

"I am new." Frisk said "But I can't hate you for something your cousin did, and I haven't seen your cousin, so I can't hate him either."

"If you saw him you'd hate him." Napstablook said seemingly unsure if he should be sad or angry.

"Can't really argue with him Frisk," Flowey says "Mettaton is pretty terrible."

"See!" Napstablook said turning on the flower, "You're just ignorant."

Frisk stepped forward and put his arms out, but his body passed through the ghost, he blinked confused at this and tried again.

"Awwwww!" He said dejectedly.

"What are you doing?" Napstablook asked.

"I was trying to hug you," Frisk said "I thought it might make you feel better."

Flowey slapped his face with a leaf and dragged it down slowly.

"You-You'd do that for me?" Napstablook asked "You don't even know me, why should you care?"

"I suppose I don't _have_ too," Frisk said "My mom and dad don't think it's safe but… I can;t really help it y'know, You're so sad, I just wanna hug you and tell you everything will be okay, that usually makes me feel better when I'm sad."

Again Napstablook floated there motionless, apparently processing what he was told before he began to sniff, followed by sobs and then tears.

"I've never told anyone before but..." Napstablook said between tears "I come down here to get away from everything, from everyone, they've all gone crazy, it used to be nice but not anymore, I didn't think there were any nice people left in the world!"

"They've gone crazy?" Frisk asked "Are they really that bad? I think you're cousin probably cares about you, even doesn't show it all the time."

"That's so sweet of you to say!" Napstablook said "Thank you for being nice to me, you have no idea what it means to find someone like you still exists in this world!" he sniffed and composed himself "Here, I'll get out of your way, you go on, I won't stop you anymore." with that the ghost disappeared into the ether and the two were left to themselves.

"How did you…?" Flowey began "He was one of the meanest monsters in the ruins, probably right next to Toriel… I had no idea he even had that side to him."

"People like to judge by what they see," Frisk says "My dad always told me not to, he'd say you have to look past the skin, see what's underneath, I didn't get it at first, but I think I figured it out… you just have to see what's really upsetting them, then try to fix that problem, even if you fail, the fact that you tried is something right?"

Flowey stared at Frisk almost uncomprehendingly, he'd call the kid Naive, but he had just proved his whole belief system right with Napstablook. What was this kid? Could he possibly be…

"Are you… Chara?" Flowey asked in an almost awe toned soft spoken way.

"Huh?" Frisk felt something tug at the sound of that name, like a part of him wanted to answer to it, but he shook his head "My name's not Chara, it's Frisk!"

"Y-yeah..." Flowey responded "I guess..."

The two continued, and Flowey continued to be amazed at this child's ability to turn away all the attacking monsters, it seemed he was defeating them with shear cuteness and goodness, he didn;t know what to think of it. Finally they came to a tree in another hall.

"Y'know, kid," Flowey said "You're charm might work down here but… I don't think it'll work outside the ruins."

"Why not?" Frisk asked. Before he could answer the two heard the faint sounds of footsteps and mumbling, it was Toriel's voice that they heard. Flowey hid back inside the sweater without a word to keep himself from the goat woman's sight.

"That took too log… too long!" she said she pulled out the cell phone and dialed a number, the phone in Frisk's pocket rang. "What?!" Toriel responded to the suprising closeness of the sound, she looked up at Frisk, Her eyes were wide and and red rimmed she stammered at a syllable for a moment, looking incredibly frustrated, worried and upset.

"What are doing here my child?" she asked in a somewhat unhinged voice "I told you to wait for me!" She continued "Why didn't you wait for me?"

Flowey had a thought as she stared down the poor child _I told you so kid._

 **Author's note: I was gonna try to shove all of the ruins into one chapter but… I think this is better.**


	2. Chapter 1: Fire and Ice

**Chapter1: Fire and Ice.**

 **Zepeduh: Thanks :)**

 **Author's note: okay so next chapter and finding out more about Toriel and the ruins let me know what y'all think.**

Toriel was shaking visibly she seemed quite upset worried even Frisk walked forward towards her eliciting more curses from flowey still hidden within his sweater.

"Answer me my child!" Toriel demanded as he approached her "Why didn;t you wait!?"

Frisk looked up at her and made eye contact, he saw something in her eyes, fear lonliness maybe something else.

"I missed you." He said simply with a sweet smile.

"you..." Toriel started taken aback by the child's innocent claim "You missed me?"

"Yeah," Frisk said "You've been showing me around, you're the only one to do that since I got here really, and you were taking a long time so I thought I'd find you so you can show me around more."

Flowey almost gawked at the childish innocence of sttement, did this kid actually mean that? I mean, he seemed smarter than that, it was almost like he was manipulating Toriel. He started to get an uneasy feeling, Frisk wasn;t the first child to fall and there had been others that had tried that route, one notably who had failed.

Toriel's eyes watered a little and she hugged Frisk "Oh my child you worried me! Ofcourse I'll show you around!" she said. Let's go inside my house and I can show you around where I live.

"Okay!" Frisk said in a happy tone.

The goat woman led him to her house, finding another shining star, Frisk again touched it and moved on. Toriel entered the house with Frisk not far behind her she took a sniff and smiled

"Do you smell that my child?" Toriel said "It's a snail pie I'm baking, I thought I would suprise you with it."

"Snail pie?" Frisk said trying not to make any faces "I don't think i've ever tried that, my friend once said that people eat snails though… so i'll try it." Frisk said "I might not like it, but I wont say anything until I taste it I promise!"

"Why wouldn't you like it?" Toriel said almost challengingly.

"Well… Pies are usually made with sweet things like Apples and raspberries, or Butterscotch and cinnomon, I don't know how a snail would taste in a pie."

"Oh." Toriel said in surprise "I didn't know that humans made pies." she said.

"We make pies all the time!" Frisk said "There's all kinds of pies Cinnomon pie, Pumpkin pie, Apple Pie Strawberry Rhubarb pie, Lime pie! They're all super good!"

"Well I hope mine tastes good then..." Toriel said with an unsure voice "I'm not very experienced in making them."

Frisk smiled "You're doing something nice, even if it tasted terrible I wouldn't hate it, my mom used to say 'it's the thought that counts!"

Toriel grit her teeth a bit at the word 'mom' but put on a smile "You're such a nice child!" Toriel said "I haven't had a guest so kind in a very long time."

Something occurred to her then "Oh! She said "I have another surprise for you!" she took frisk by the hand and brought him down a hallway to his right, then stopped in front of a door "I have an extra room, so you can have one of your own!"

"Aww, That's sweet of you Toriel!" Frisk said opening the door, he looked around, the room seemed a little dirty with toys strewn about. As he explored it, Toriel went to check on the pie. He found a box with children's shoes in several sizes, had Toriel been a mom once? Maybe that's why she felt so lonely, maybe her child was gone.

After awhile Frisk felt tired and decided to crawl into the bed and sleep, the sheets smelled freshly cleaned so he rolled over and drifted into dreamland.

When he awoke a piece of snail pie was left sitting on the floor for him, he sat up, it didn;t smell entirely good, but he had promised to taste it. He cut off a bit with his fork and put it in his mouth. As he suspected it was salty and chewy and overall not pleasant. He walked out into the living room carrying the rest of the pie piece.

"Oh!" Toriel said upon noticing him "Was the pie good?"

"It's really chewy." Frisk said.

"It's not supposed to be?" Toriel asked curious.

"It makes it hard to eat." Frisk complained "I have a small mouth."

"Oh my!" Toriel said "I hadn't even thought of that! I need to cook it differently then don't I?"

"Well..." Frisk said "I think you should use something besides snails, something that's not chewy."

"I don't really know what to use." Toriel said

"Well is there a store we can go to?" Frisk asked "I can show you."

"No!" Toriel said harshly then seemed to take a moment and compose herself "My child you cannot leave the ruins, the other monsters they'll… they'll do bad things, they are not like me." Toriel said her face turning down sadly in thought.

"Why are you sad?" Frisk asked.

"Wh-What?" Toriel stammered in suprise.

"You're sad, you're always sad." Frisk said "Even when you're smiling you look sad, why are sad? What happened? Did you get hurt?"

Toriel stared back at this child, he was not like the others, he had a shining ight in his sould, he seemed genuinely to care about her and her life. Like he wanted to help her.

"I doubt a little one like you would understand." Toriel said sadly.

"I can tell you're lonely," Frisk said "And that room you gave me was used by another kid before me, were you a mom before?"

Toriel's eyes widened and gave a look of uncontrolled fear, she began shaking.

Frisk hugged her "It's okay, I lost my mommy awhile ago, I know it hurts to remember."

Without really thinking Toriel let her hand rest across the human child's back her eyes watered again and she sobbed openly. Flowey shoved his face into Frisk's stomach to avoid joining the cry party as he too was compelled by the young boy's actions.

"Hey Toriel," Frisk asked "Could you protect me from the other monsters? So I can show you how to make pie?"

Toriel again flinched, but something held her back from losing it, from trying to hurt this child for wanting to leave. "I don't think I could." Toriel said "Monsters have territories and the one that owns the territory outside the ruins is…" she trailed off.

"It's okay," Frisk said "I want to find something to help you be happy, to take away the sadness, but I don't want you to get hurt for it, I can stay hidden probably."

Toriel began to feel the urge to do something, this child would leave like the rest, leave her alone in this empty house with nothing but the rotting memories of a life that once was and could never be again.

"I must do something!" Toriel said abruptly, a tone of shallow anger in her voice "Stay here."

Frisk was not certain what she would do, would she go and challenge this other monster?

"Flowey, what's happening?" Frisk asked.

"Don't know kid… I've never seen her do that before." the flower replied "You have a unique effect on people," he continued "you stir something in them I think, you're a lot like Chara."

"Who is Chara?" Frisk asked.

"My sister." Flowey answered plainly.

Frisk laughed "I'm a boy, I can't be a girl." He said.

"We should check on her," Flowey says "If she goes out there she'll have to face Sans, and that is not something anyone does willingly unless they must."

"Who is Sans?" Frisk asks.

"You remember how I told you if you met that one guy to run from him?" Flowey asked "That you couldn;t convince him with kindness."

"That's Sans?" Frisk said a small bit of fear gripping him.

"Yes." Flowey said, "he is very powerful and wildly unpredictable and angry."

"Then we should stop her before she gets hurt!" Frisk said quickly running towards the stairs to the lower ruins and dashing down them. Flowey quickly hid again.

"Toriel!" Frisk yelled concerned "Don't hurt yourself Toriel!"

Upon rushing down the hall he witnessed her by a large door "I don't intend to child." She said her voice more even and determined.

"I know you don't mean to leave me all alone, but if you leave you will die." Toriel explained "If you are fortunate enough to get past Sans Papyrus or Undyne will kill you for sure, and Asgore will reap your soul and use it for his sinister desires." she paused there for a moment "This door is the only way out of this place, I'm going to destroy it, that way neither you, nor any others to fallhere will be hurt by them, no one will leave me alone anymore!"

"No Toriel!" Frisk said "You'd cu yourself off from them too, then you'd always be lonely!"

"Why are you stopping me!?" Toriel said her voice now high pitched and nearly feverish "You're no different than the others, you don't care, you just pretend to!"

Again Frisk's delicate soul became visible as the fight ensued "That's not true!" He yelled Toriel summoned fire from her hands, like will 'o wisps and hurled them at him. He dodged best he could, trying not to get hit, but not wanting to attack either.

"Kid," Flowey's voice said from inside his sweater "I know you don't want to hurt people," But there is nothing wrong with defending yourself!"

"No way!" Frisk replied "She's so sad and lonely, if I hurt her, she'll get worse! I want to help her learn to be happy!"

Again and again Frisk dodged, once or twice he died and reappeared in front of the house, going through everything again and rushing to save her. He dodged and dodged and despite Toriel's insistence that he'd have to kill her to get past he refused. He had learned how her magic worked and dodged it expertly. His own hands and eyes glowed red, though he did not know it, the powers lying dormant in his soul helping him move. He hugged Toriel and cried hoping she would not burn him again, it had hurt pretty badly the last couple of times

"Please Goat lady." The words came out more like sobs "Please let me help you, I just wanna help." red energy flowed about her nearly canceling the blue that engulfed her flames, she felt warm, like some one was holding her and telling her it would be alright, Like the little girl that she had tried to raise before holding tight and smiling up at her.

"I..." Toriel said all her emotions boiling to the top at once "I..." she could no longer hold it in "I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE ANYMORE!" she wailed tears flowing freely as though she herself was the child.

Frisk pulled tighter on Torie's robe "It's okay Toriel, I'll make it better, I promise." he said "I'll help you not be alone anymore."

overcome by emotion Toriel collapsed on the ground sobbing. "I don't want you to leave." she said "You'll die and I'll be alone again."

"I won't die," Frisk said with a confident smile "I'll come back, you'll see, I'll make things better, I just have to try!"

Toriel could not help but smile at this child's naivete, but somehoe he sounded like he could do it, she believed him. So she took a deep breath.

"Go my child." Toriel said "Come back and teach me to make pie properly okay."

Frisk nodded "Count on it!" he said with confidence. Toriel sat there tiredly while Frisk pushed the doors open and traveled forward. He came to another dark room with another shaft of light.

"I used to stop humans here." Flowey said "I tried to spare them Sans wrath… none of them listened either."

"There were other humans?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah..." Flowey responded climbing out of the boy's sweater "Asgore needs seven human souls for something."

"How many does he have?" Frisk asked.

Flowey paused at that question for a moment, not really wanting to answer, "… Six." he said.

"So all that's left is me?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah," Flowey said "as soon as he knows you're here he'll be after you, the last piece of whatever plan he's making."

"Hmm…" Frisk said "then maybe if I just go willingly there will be less trouble… but I can;t let him have my soul… I couldn't keep my promise then."

"Asgore did something that altered the underground." Flowey said "This place used to be happy and peaceful, but now it is controlled by ruthless bosses that demand respect and obedience."

"Then what Asgore is doing is bad." Frisk said "I have to stop it!"

"That's crazy talk kid!" Flowey said "You're talking about defeating te king of all monsters, he doesn't wear that title for nothing!"

"It might be hard, but it has to be done!" Frisk said "I have to save Toriel, and everyone else!"

"Kid, you don't have to be a hero!" Flowey said insistantly.

"I'm not a hero silly!" Frisk responded "Superman is a hero, I'm just doing the right thing."

Flowey sighed, this child was stubborn and determined, he was more like Chara than he knew. He wouldn't stop him, but he would have to work hard to protect him then… he couldn;t let sans end him so quickly like he did to the last one.

Frisk stepped forward to another door and opened it, white light flooded through revealing a landscape of snow and ice, a thick forest grew on either side of an open snow covered path. Frisk began to walk on that path.

"I hope he's sleeping..." Flowey said fearfully. "He falls asleep out here sometimes."

As Frisk moved forward he heard a loud crack behind him, he turned and saw a branch, one he had stepped over just a moment ago was broken.

"He's not asleep!" Flowey said now with more fear "Go go go!" If we can get to snowdin he can't follow us, that's Papyrus' territory!"

Frisk began to run forward but as he was about to cross a bridge a humanoid form stopped him.

"Hello there newcomer." he said coldly Frisk looked him up and down he was a skeleton with no skin, he wore a shirt over his ribcage and a black and red jacket over the shirt, his leg bones were visible down to the ankles where his feet were obscured by red sneakers.

"I'm Sans..." the skeleton said "Sans the skeleton, and we..." He said as his left eye lit up with a red circle bleeding magic "...Are gonna have a good time!"

The hairs on the back of Frisk's neck stood up and he jumped backwards just as a forest of bones erupted from the ground where he had been standing, their edges glowing red. The skeleton smiled revealing a mouth of sharpened teeth, one having been replaced by a gold replica.

"Yeah baby!" Sans said "You're a fighter! that's way more fun!" the bones rose from the ground at the skeleton's behest and pointed themselves at him rushing forward as though to skewer him. Frisk dodged into the forest putting several trees between him and sans and taking a moment to breathe.

"Oh come on human!" Sans said "Don't bore me. you'll regret doing that."

"Remember what I told you?" Flowey said "Please trust me on this one, you can't beat him with a hug!"

"Okay..." Frisk said "I'll trust you, what do we do?"

"We run to Sowdin, come on it's this way!" Flowey pointed him in the right direction and the two ran between the trees passing where Sans stood and heading away from the skeleton.

Sans took a deep breath as he felt their presences fade, he grimaced "You _really_ shouldn;t have done that." he said in a deceptively calm voice.

The two had re-emerged beyond the guardpost and were now headed towards Snowdin.

"Sans is in charge of the dogs," Flowey explains "We'll have to get past them all in order to reach Snowdin, they're strong, but most of them are pretty dumb, It's the frost hunters yo have to worry about."

"Who are they?" Frisk asked.

"They're a husband and wife team that are a really good at tracking and cornering people." Flowey replied. Realizing they were approaching another guard post Flowey warned Frisk to stop.

The warning came just too late and a dog emerged from the guard post looking around frantically Frisk froze in place afraid the dog would hurt him before he could get away.

"Who's there!" The dog asked "I know I saw something move! Sans if that's you stop playing tricks on me! You know I can only see moving things!"

The dog moved around a bit, brandishing a scimitar he swung it around in hopes of hitting something, Frisk ducked, but this only brought the dog's attention.

"Movement!" He yelled "I knew someone was there!" swinging wildly in Frisk's direction, again the boy froze in fear, but to his surprise the blade moved right through him without causing any harm. "I know something moved..." The dog said "It didn't not move." he swung again and again th sword passed harmlessly through Frisk and Flowey. "Maybe it'll move this time!" another swing, another miss. Te dog began to look around again "It couldn;t have moved while I wasn;t looking could it?" he asked "Unless..."

Frisk reached up for fun and scratched behind the dog's ear, the dog stiffened and swung around. his face practically right on Frisk's own "I knew it Sans you psychotic Prankster knock it off! You want me to catch humans for you or not!?"

Frisk remained still and quiet, "And you just poof outta here like usual ya jerk!" The dog complained "Fine! "I'm going on break, gonna make it nice and long, might even sleep through it just for your sake ya lazy bastard!" he yelled into nothing as he retreated back into his guard post and lay down grumbling to himself about disrespectful bosses. Frisk tip toed past the guard post and made it away a bit before stopping and exhaling.

"I can't believe that worked!" Flowey said.

"I can," a voice said from behind them "Though I gotta give you credit kid, you handled Doggo like a champ."

They turned to see Sans standing there staring at them with his red eye. "I warned you not to bore me… Ironically you actually entertained me there for good minute. Doggo is generally hard to trick despite his poor eyesight, you got lucky the you here downwind of him, he couldn't smell you."

"Sans..." Flowey said gritting his teeth.

"Don't think I don;t remember you Flower boy," Sans said "You've caused me plenty of trouble, and I certainly plan to replay it in full." The skeleton said "But business before pleasure, Kid You can try to run, but in the end I will get your soul, you can come willingly and I'll keep you good shape until we reach the capital, or you can let me beat the crap outta you here, I don't really care, either way I get what I want."

Frisk thought about this for a minute before looking back "Gotta catch me first smiley!" He said darting off into the distance.

"Smiley?" Sans said "Disrespectful punk!" His eye's glow intensified before he dissapeared in a red flash.

Frisk ran as fast as he could looking back for a moment e saw that sans wasn't there anymore, he rushed forward and found another anchor, he touched it and rounded the corner towards an ice lake. He didn't make it another step.

Flowey Gasped in horror as several bones stuck out from Frisk's back Sans stood before him coldly gazing at the flower.

"Disrespectful punk." Sans said angrily as he approached the boy's quickly dying form "At least your soul will do greater things than you kid." Sans said as he watched the child die, his soul raising from his body. Sans reached out with a small jar to contain it when a crack ripped down the middle.

"What?" Sans said as the heart broke apart like glass. "What?!" he yelled angrily, What just happened Flower!" He spat at flowey.

Flowey chuckled "You can't claim his soul so easily sans." he said as white began to overtake the world and the scenery dissapeared.

Frisk rushed forward again, but this time he continued forwards rather than turning the corner, heading towards another guard post. He slid under the posts and headed towards a bridge in the distance. As he crossed it several traps activated and he dodged them as he tried to make his way across, the bridge began to burn and he barely made it to the other side.

"Snowdin's not far now now kid." Flowey said.

A force gripped Frisk in it's grasp, his sould becoming visible again, the heart changed color to blue much to Frisk's horror as he was thrown into a tree back first, pain shot up through his body from his spinal chord.

"Time traveling little shit." Sans said, his eye practically a bonfire in his socket "One of you was bad enough, I'm not about to suffer any more!" he approached fury in his eye, Flowey took a deep breath and stared the skeleton down.

"You can't meat me flower." Sans says "If you wanna live to see tomorrow you won't try again!"

Flowey looked between the two, he had failed to beat Sans in the past, but if Frisk was willing to risk everything to save this world, without even knowing what he was getting himself into, than the least _he_ could do was stare down his most fearsome foe and fight for as long as he could.

"I won't let you touch him." Flowey said defiantly.

San's mouth widened in a horrifying grin and the fore from his eye grew hotter and more erratic. "So be it!" he said.

 **Author's note: I am so used to adding these at the end of the chapter, but… I don't really have anything special to say right now...**


	3. Chapter 2: Hunted

**Chapter 2: Hunted**

 **Author's note: Another chapter I think I'll do some backstory once I get the two to snowdin.**

Flowey knew the skeleton had the upper hand, and with a human full of determination here in the underground he would not be able to reset when he died this time, that power was only ever granted to one. Sans had cheated to obtain a similar power, but it was not perfect. /the flower waited, he knew sans and he knew the skeleton could counter him well eough, it would be wiser to let him make the first move. And make the first move he did.

Sans didn't make flowy wait long as soon as it was clear the flower would not attack outright he lifted his hand and sent a three bones flying towards him, Flowey tilted his head and the three stopped, caught in the grasp of vines coming from the ground. Sans smirked and clutched his hand into a fist as a forest of red lined bones burst from the ground, then frowned when he noticed the flower was not among them.

He twirled just in time to stop several seed-like pellets from slamming into him by slapping them away with his jacket. That was _way_ too close, the little flower seemed quite serious and had every intention to kill him for once.

"Heh," Sans said unable to stop himself from his amusement "You finally accepted the truth huh? Kill, or be killed."

"I don't believe that that's the only way." Flowey replied "I know you want more out of life than this sans, I've tried to reach you before, you always shoot me down, things were different once, I believe they can be again!"

Sans hung his head, it was clear that emotion swelled in him but he grit his teeth angrily and looked up fire blazing from his eye "You are foolish and Naive!" He said "What once was, can never be again! Accept That or die!" reaching out his hand he grabbed the flower and ripped it from the ground, throwing him back towards the human.

"I showed you mercy once flower," Sans said "But I've none left to give now… Die!"

As the bone appeared and thrust forward it was not the flower that it hit. Rather the human stood there arms out like a cross, the bone crashed into his chest and crushed his sternum impaling him and barely not hitting Flowey in the face.

"Frisk!" Flowey said concerned.

"I'll just come back right?" the boy said his voice garbled by blood and wheezing "It's okay Flowey."

Sans growled as he watched the human's soul crack and dissipate into the ether, useless and lost to him. He was upset at this as the world shifted and turned about him resetting itself to the last place where the human was away from harm. None of the other human souls had been this slippery, sure, that green guy had been beyond his ability to face but Undyne had severed his head quickly enough. The yellow girl too had gotten past him, Papyrus too, the monsters had never faced the power of a gun before but Muffet stopped her cold, every time the soul remained unscathed and unharmed, captured and put into a jar. But not this human, this human was different.

He had killed the boy twice now, and both times the heart shaped powerhouse disappeared into bits unable to be captured. The world shifted and reset, even if he continued on in this time line he would not have captured the soul, it would've disappeared and the monsters would wait for another chance. And him… Asgore would probably kill him for his failure.

This was infuriating, the soul would always return to the past, it would always disappear, unusable and uncaptured. He could kill the little shit over and over again and it would do nothing. But even if he left the kid alone and let him do as he pleased it would not solve anything, he couldn't kill it, he couldn't capture it and he couldn't send it back to the human world, Asgore would never allow it. So… what did he do with it?

Flowey was surprised when Sans didn't cut them off again, they passed the turn without incident, upon arriving at the bridge the were confronted, but not by Sans, rather by one of lackeys the greater dog. Unlike the wolves that hunted for sans in the snowy forest that surrounded Snowdin town the dogs, with few exceptions, were not very intelligent. It was why the skeleton kept Doggo around despite his terrible eyesight, the old dog was wise and intelligent compared to the others, he could hold a converstation. But this brute, this brute only knew how to swing his axe and bark. He wasn;t angry or possessive, he just knew that the little skeleton wanted him to stop humans.

Frisk found the dog's slow blows to be fairly easy to dodge, after not hitting anything for awhile the greater dog got closer, and closer until he was right in their faces, despite the fear Flowey could feel coming from frisk the boy held his ground and stared back, he gulped hoping the dog would not put him through another painful death, memories of the last one still haunting his mind. After sniffing the boy repeatedly and getting no response the dog simply ditched it's armor and ran off as though it had more important things to worry about.

"Y'know, most of these monsters don't seem all that intent on killing," Frisk mentioned "They actually seem kinda nice and cute."

Flowey was silent for a moment "They weren't always tasked with killing," The flower responded finally "Something happened at the palace a long time ago and… since then all the powerful monsters have become crazy, almost psychotic." he hung his head "The king thinks he'll become legend by breaking the barrier and conquering humanity. But we fought a war with humans once long ago, and we lost everything when we did."

"Monsters had a war with humans?" Frisk asked curious "I've never heard of that."

"Well, what records have survived make it clear that monsters live much longer lives than humans..." Flowey said "So, you're people may not remember it anymore."

"Or maybe dad hasn't taught me yet." Frisk suggested "There's a lot of things he doesn't want me to learn until I'm older."

"Perhaps." Flowey responded "In any case we should get to snowdin, before Sans figures out what he's doing."

"He doesn't know?" Frisk asked.

"He's not sure what to do, after killing you twice he's figured out he can't capture your soul, and killing you is no more effective, so he has to figure out how he's going to deal with you, you're an anomoly to him."

"An-am ally?" Frisk asked.

"basically not normal, weird." flowey said

"I'm not weird!" Frisk said defensively then stopped "Well maybe to monsters I am, you guys are pretty weird to me."

The two continued onward, getting closer to Snowdin, they ran across a few traps that weren't set, a product of Sans not caring due to his level of power.

As they approached an icy lake Flowey heard something, like an animal in a bush. Frisk ddn;t appear to be aware of it's presence.

"Frisk." Flowey said.

"Yeah Flowey?" Frisk asked innocently.

"I think we're being watched."

"By who?" Frisk asked as they kept walking "Sans?"

"Maybe..." Flowey said "But I think it's the Frost hunters."

"Oh, the wolves you told me about?" Frisk asked.

"Yes those." Flowey said.

"It seems the flower is smarter than he looks dear." A voice rings out from the forest.

"To smart for his own good," another answers it

"but the child feels no fear." The first more feminine voice says.

"Indeed, we give the child a choice then." The second more masculine voice states "You are fearless and strong, you have bested our leader, we would rather leave you be out of respect, but we must follow the orders of our king."

"So," The feminine voice picked up where the masculine one left off "If you will come with us willingly we will not allow any harm to come to you until you are in presence of our king."

"Well flowey," Frisk asks curious "They seem nice enough, maybe I can help with the king?"

"Not likely," flowey said, "The king is the worst of all, I don't think he's sane, I think something happened and his brain broke."

"Then I have to help him!" Frisk said "It's not even his fault he's bad!"

"I don't think you can help him!" Flowey "I don't think anyone can help him anymore!" There was more anger and emotion in this statement than anything else the flower had ever said to him.

"What is your answer human?" The masculine voice answered

"I would like to help your king," Frisk said "I really would but… I need to help my friend first." he said. Flowey looked up at him, despite everything he had said, it would have been easier and probably better for the human to have taken the wolves' offer. He was quite taken aback by the human's refusal.

The wolves entered the clearing, walking on two legs, armored with red metal plate and wielding battle axes.

"That is unfortunate." The male wolf said "We would have liked to pay you respect."

"You've paid me plenty," Frisk said with a smile "You are the first monsters to give me ay choice, the others only want to fight, in truth I have no desire to fight any of you, I just want to go home."

The wolves looked to each other and looked back at the human child.

"We have no choice ourselves." The female wolf said. "We hope you understand."

"Stop." A familiar voice stated as the wolves bared their blades, Flowey looked on in surprise as Sans entered the clearing "It's pointless to kill him," Sans said to the wolves "Don't waste your strength, there's something different about his soul, I already killed him, and yet… here he is, soul intact."

The wolves looked at each other again "With all due respect Sans though you are our Alpha, the king's law is higher." the feminine wolf said.

"We truly must do what must be done." The masculine one said.

"Then throw him in a cage," Sans said with a burning eye staring at the wolf "and take him to Alphys, she'll need to figure out how to extract his soul without it disappearing on us."

"Disappearing?" The female wolf asked.

"Yes," Sans said "You kill him his souls just dissipated into nothing, then he comes tomping back all happy and alive, I don;t know how, but his soul can;t be caught by the normal method."

Flowey smiled, Snowdin was in sight now, if they could get there, they would be out of Sans' territory and in his older brother's. The tyrannical ruler of Snowdin town would not suffer Sans to enter without reason. This was their chance, they didn't have to get far.

"Hey kid..." Flowey whispered to Frisk as the three argued amongst themselves.

Frisk turned and looked at flowey "What?" he asked also in a hushed voice."

"Let's make a break for it!" Flowey said "Sans won't follow into Snowdin!"

"Why?" Frisk asked.

"Cuz it's his brother's in charge there, now lets go!" Flowey said yanking on Frisk's shirt.

Frisk looked around "I think they'll see."

"Then let's go fast!" Flowey said.

The wolves stopped talking as the felt something shift beneath the earth, they snapped their heads towards the human and the flower only to see an enormous vine structure sticking out of the ground.

"Damn Flower!" Sans yelled angrily bolting off in the direction they had catapulted themselves, the wolves close behind. He almost didn't see the town as he rushed forward so full was his rage, he noticed at just the last minute as the two crossed into town and he forced himself to a stop just outside it. Flowey smiled back, Sans glowered in anger and turned away.

The two of them stopped by a building huffing and puffing they had had to sprint that last little bit and it had taken a lot out of them.

"We should be safe for a few minutes." Flowey said "But Sans's brother Papyrus rules this town, we have to stay out of sight."

As Frisk stood up and looked around he felt something grab his back and pull. Before he could yell in surprise a hand clasped itself around his mouth as he was yanked into the building they had stopped to rest at.

"Shh!" a voice begged from behind him. Shoving him down "Stay there!" he said quietly as Frisk was pushed into a small hole in the floor and closed in by someone who appeared to be a flame in a suit.

The sound of footsteps could be heard as the monster walked towards the back of the room, supposedly towards the bar Frisk had gotten a brief glimpse of.

"Don't worry," Flowey said quietly "He'll help us."

The door opened and another set o footsteps could be heard

"Morning Papyrus, doing the rounds?" Their rescuers voice was heard, Flowey's face showed a visible amount of fear at the name Papyrus.

"Yes!" Papyrus replied "I'll need a good dose of Root Beer For this Great Leader to get me going!" the voice said in high sounding spirits. In a lower voice he continued "I hear a human is in my brother's territory, but is making it fast here, If I get this one it'll be 2 to 1 and I can shove it in his smug face!"

"Indeed, indeed." The rescuer said. "What was it he said last time?"

"He said that I was getting soft and feeble!" Papyrus replied angrily "And that it would be only by sheer dumb luck if I ever caught a human again!"

"Well, let us hope you prove him wrong." The rescuer replied "I'll keep an eye out, though I'll be indoors most of the day today so..."

"Yes, Yes, I know," Papyrus responded the sound of glass against wood could be heard "Thank you Grillby!" Papyrus said followed by the sound of chugging "Ah, that hit the spot, just let me know if you hear any rumors or anything okay?"

"Will do Papyrus," Grillby responded "Now you better get out there, don't let your brother get all the glory."

"You don't have to tell me!" Papyrus said, hurried footsteps could be heard heading towards the door and wood creaked as the door opened and slammed shut. "The Great Papyrus will capture a human today!" Papyrus' voice could be heard through the walls. After a sufficient amount of time the sound of footsteps was again heard approaching the little hold in the floor. The wood panel above them was opened and their savior pulled them out.

"Come," Grillby said "To the back room."

aside from the head that looked like an open flame, this monster was the most human looking that Frisk had encountered, he wore slacks and a button down shirt with a tie, gloves covered his hands and he held a glass mug in one of them. Despide his inhuman and near featureless face a pair of sunglasses seemed to float mysteriously about a third of the way up the flame.

The door opened and closed and Grillby sat Frisk down on a barrel of root beer, he himself sat down in a chair across from him.

"Good to see you again flowey," Grillby said "As for you child, let us with introductions I am called Grillby, what is your name?"

"My name is Frisk!" The boy answered enthusiastically.

"Okay, why are you here frisk?" Grillby asked in a more serious tone.

"Grillby-" Flowey began, but the flame headed man held out a hand and silenced him.

"I don't know," Frisk answered innocently " I fell down a hole, then I found flowey, then I found a ghost, and a goat lady, and a scary red eyed skeleton and now I'm here."

"I see," Grillby said "Then you were not aware of the entrance into our world?"

"Um… No." Frisk responded "I was mountain climbing, and I fell, I fell a long time I think, I landed on flowers."

"He's not like the others Grillby," Flowey said "He has the same power I had… the same power… chara did."

"Interesting," Grillby said

"Can I ask you a question now mister?" Frisk asked.

Grillby was silent a moment "Very well, ask away." the firey man replied.

"Why is your head on fire?" Frisk asked innocently.

Flowey looked troubled at the question, like it wasn't something to ask. Grillby sat in silent shock for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"I'm a flame elemental" Grillby replied "My whole body is one big fire, I just put it into human shape, I can make a face too if you want." the fire elemental said, his flames shifting and taking on a more human looking form the sunglasses now rested where his eyes were. Without warning it reverted.

"It takes a lot of effort though." Grillby said, he shifted his body forward and seemed to look deeper into Frisk's eyes. "I'm going to ask you a question Frisk, and your answer will be very important, so answer honestly."

"I'm always honest!" Frisk said "My daddy says lying is bad!"

"Good." Grillby said "What are you going to do? To be more specific now that you are here, what will you do?"

Frisk tilted his head in thought. "Is there a way back home?" Frisk asked.

"To the surface?" Grillby asked back for clarification.

"To where I came from, to where humans are." Frisk responded.

"Yes, there is a way." Grillby asked.

"Then i'd like to go home," Frisk said "I don't want to hurt anyone."

"What if I told you you had to in order to get home?" Grillby asked.

"Why would I need to do that?" Frisk asked.

"There is magic that holds us down here." Grillby explained "But there is a way to pass through that magic, it can only be done if a human takes a monster through with him." Grillby continued "But I don't think A monster would do that for you, we fear humans mostly, we are afraid they will fear us and hurt us in their fear."

Frisk seemed to understand this better than grillby expected. "Humans believe monsters are evil, but..." Frisk shook his head "Only some of you are, most of you are nice!"

Grillby chuckled "We used to all be nice." he said sadly recolecting the past "but something happened."

"What happened?" Frisk asked "I keep hearing that everything was good once, but no one wants to tell me why it's bad now, what happened?"

Grillby looked to flowey. "He seems so innocent, I didn't want to tell him, that and… well… Y'know."

"It's alright," Grillby said "I suppose I can tell the tale. It all started with book." Grillby said reaching back and pulling out a small leather bound volume covered in dust. He blew the dust off "Specifically this book."

"You had it!" Flowey said with shock.

"Of course," Grillby said making a temporary grin "I was the royal butler once, remember?"

"What's the book about?" Frisk asked.

"It's an account of a war that was fought between humans and monsters." Grillby said "Written by a human."

"Can you read it?" Frisk asked.

"Yes I can." Grillby said "In fact, I believe that's just where to start."

 **Author's note: Backstory time! I am super excited for this next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3: What Makes a War?

**BellaTDAG: thank you, Underfell doesn't have like a specific cannon, i'm actually meshing a number of concepts from several different underfell stories i've read so far. One story had the boss monsters being very territorial with Sans patrolling the snowdin outskirts up to the ruins and Papyrus patrolling the town, I just sorta ganked that for this story. Another one had Grillby pull Frisk from the Snowdin town to protect him from being caught by Papyrus I ganked that too, as well as Chara being remembered as a nice person etc. etc. but i've got my own back story and such going, we are going to address a chunk of that in this chapter, and even more in the next.**

 **Chapter 3: What makes a war.**

 **Author's note: So excited that I literally started this one right away so… not really anything to say here, just read an hopefully enjoy.**

 _How did the war begin? I am so often asked this. I will endevour here to plainly describe the events leading up to and the events of what is now known as the 'monster war.' Despite it's name the "war" lasted a mere two days and ended with nearly two thirds of monster kind slaughtered at the hands of their human brothers._

 _But let us begin before the war, at a time when peace was present, in a world I would dare call Harmonious. During this time Humans and monsters lived together, we occupied the same land. The monsters had their king, and we had ours, no law could be passed unless both kings agreed on its terms. This system had kept our people at peace for over a millennium._

 _But as often happens in a nation ruled by a kindly king, there was a coup de tat. The general that took his place was cruel, and only cared about ruling over the people. He, unlike his predecessor did not believe in serving the people. As the law could not be altered unless both kings agreed, this man's next move was obvious. He attacked the monsters._

 _There were ancient texts stating that Monsters could steal or absorb human souls and with their power become nearly god-like. He used these texts to inspire fear among the people and elevate himself. Once he had enough support, he declared war._

 _Two days, that's how long it took to sweep through the Monster's defenses and destroy their castle. But not all of us agreed with our new king, many humans fought alongside the monsters in an attempt to repel the king's men. Alas these lives were lost in vain._

 _The amount of support for the monsters began to gain, and the king feared open rebellion. To mitigate this possibility he summoned seven sages and had the monsters sealed underground. Beneath a powerful barrier. These sages worked magics so that monsters could never return to the surface. Believing it would help his image the king had the sages make the seal in a way where anything could pass through from above, but only humans could pass through from below, a monster could only pass through with a human escort._

 _At first The people thought the king realized his fault and had was trying to make amends, but it soon became clear that this was not the case. With the monsters gone the new king ruled with an Iron fist and laws were passed making it illegal to travel to the underground without a writ of transit, which the King would not sign or condone. Ironically it did not take long for this king to be killed and replaced by yet another. Though the next king also did little to bring back the monsters._

 _I fear that in time the war and it's consequences will be forgotten, so I write this book to ensure that all the details are remembered, every horror committed by those that followed our foolish king._

Gloved hands closed the book "That is just a synopsis," Grillby said the book goes on to detail much more, including how to pass through the barrier from below, and how to destroy the barrier."

"So the king read that?" Frisk asked.

"yes." Grillby said "Upon finding that there was a way to the surface, and a possibility at peace with the humans he commissioned a project to create something powerful enough to break the barrier."

"That doesn't sound bad." Frisk said.

"It wasn't." Flowey said "The bad came after."

"The King hired a skeleton named W.D. Gaster to serve as his royal scientist. He was given two tasks, whichever came to fruition first he would present to the king." Grillby said.

"One was to create a machine or magical construct with the power to break the seal." Flowey said "The other was to find a way to make monster souls as powerful as human souls."

"Why would he need to do that?" Frisk asked.

"Because," Grillby responded "It would take the power of seven human souls to break the barrier."

"But why human souls?" Frisk said confused "Don't monsters have souls?"

"Monster souls are not like human souls." Flowey explained "A monster soul is weak, it cannot survive outside it's body, but a human soul can." Then flowey tilted his head "Well some monsters' souls can exist outside their bodies, but only for a few seconds, human souls last indefinately."

"But what does that mean?" Frisk asked.

"It means," Grillby responded "That to make enough power to equal your soul, not even all the monsters in the underground would be enough."

Frisk looked down at his chest, where his soul always appeared during a battle.

"I'm that powerful?" he asked.

"Do you have any idea how much power it takes to reset a world?" Flowey asks "And unlike me you don't even have to try, you're so powerful it just happens."

"Do you think I could do magic?" Frisk asked his head furrowed in thought.

"Maybe…" Flowey said "The other humans could."

"Hmm..." Frisk thought about that for a moment. "If I could do magic, then maybe I could stop the king, stop him from doing bad things, maybe even take away whatever made him bad."

"That would require a great deal of magic," Grillby said, "And a great deal of willpower."

Frisk looked up at grillby with determined eyes "I'll do it!" he said "I will make it better here!"

"Why?" Grillby asked "We are not your problem."

"I'd have to hurt someone to go home right?" Frisk said "so instead let's break the barrier and then I can go home, and all of you can go home and we can all be happy!"

"Do you have any idea what you're asking?" Flowey said "With all the power of the CORE we couldn't even make a scratch!"

"What's the CORE?" Frisk asked

"It powers everything!" Flowy said "Including Asgore's flying castle!"

Grillby was silent for a long time as Frisk asked about Asgore's castle and the power of the CORE.

"It might be possible Flowey." Grillby said

"What's possible?" Flowey asked "Infusing the core?"

"No, breaking the barrier." Grillby said "The king has been collecting souls and if you are keeping count, he has six."

"You're not suggesting what I think you are." Flowey said darkly.

"Suggesting what?" Frsik asked.

"Frisk." Grillby stated "If you used the power of your soul in tandem with the other six human souls the king has captured then you could break the barrier." The flame elemental seemed to look down and away "But we monsters do not know a way to use that power beyond taking your soul from your body… if you break the barrier, it is likely you will never go home."

Flowey stared at grillby for a moment and Frisk thought about what the flame elemental had said, he meant that in order to give the monsters what they want he would have to die.

"You cannot do this Frisk." Grillby stated bluntly "As we are now, the monsters of this world would become a threat and a thorn to humans, there would be another war, and I doubt that your kind would be kind enough to imprison us again."

"All of you need help though!" Frisk said earnestly "I can't just go home! I'd feel bad that I left you all down here in this terrible place, I'd have to come back anyway! You can teach me magic like Sans and Toriel have can't you? Then I can help!"

"It doesn't work that way Frisk." Flowey said "you're soul has a color and the magics you can used are determined by that color." he explained "You're soul is red, no monster has a red soul, only humans can have red souls, so we know next to nothing about red magic."

"So, you couldn't teach me?" Frisk asked.

"No," flowey said "Nor could grillby, we wouldn't know where to start."

"All we know about red magic," Grilby explained "IS that it can reset the world of the caster, or effect the emotions of those around the caster, beyond that, we know of no direct applications for it."

"So basically, what you're already doing." Flowey said.

Frisk was quiet as he hummed in thought, the sound of the bell at the door rung and Grillby stepped out of the room to attend the customer.

"Mustard." Sans voice uttered from the other room causing both Flowey and Frisk to tense, the latter used his vines to lift him up and peek through the keyhole. The skeleton sat at the bar as Grillby reached into his refrigerator for the condiment.

"Make it double." Sans said gruffly.

"Double?" Grillby said. "that bad already? it's not even noon."

"I know!" The skeleton growled slamming his fist onto the bar "Stupid humans! Stupid tricks!" he ground out angrily as Grillby haded him the bottles.

The skeleton practically chugged the entire first one "Are you okay Sans?" Grillby asked

"Why do you care?" Sans said wiping mustard from his mouth.

"You are a regular customer," Grillby said "I'd prefer to keep it that way."

Sans grumbled for a moment "Another human fell down, last one we need, the damn thing won't die though." he said.

"Won't die?" Grillby said feigning innocence "what does that mean?"

"He can time travel." Sans said "So every time you try to kill him, he just disappears to time when he wasn't in danger, until he figures out how to get by you. Pap'll have a bad time with him."

"He's in the town?" Grillby asked

"Last I saw, yeah." Sans said sipping on the second bottle of mustard. "Little rascal ran right outta my grasp, Papyrus'll never let me live it down."

"Well you won't hear any complaining from me," Grillby said "you tried you're best that's all anyone can ask."

"You're wrong," Sans said "They can ask much more than that, doesn;t matter if you can give it."

Grillby sighed "Sans, in confidence, maybe you should disappear for awhile, give yourself some rest, stop letting your brother bully you, I know how you feel, but this isn't right and we both know it."

Sans took a deep breath "I know Grillby," the skeleton said, his demeanor changing a good deal "I don't wanna leave him alone though, I don't think he'd last as long." The skeleton was silent for a good while after that.

"Do you think I should try and capture the little guy?" Sans said "I mean I don't really want to, I don't really care, I just want Pap back."

Grillby put a hand on Sans' shoulder "I know Sans, a lot of us do." he said sadly "If I may suggest it, let Undyne give it a try?"

Sans' eyes seemed to gleam for a minute before he sat up "Grillby, you're a genius!" Sans said suddenly seeming in much better spirits "I gotta go." he said throwing some gold on the table and running off with the mustard in his hand.

Grillby returned to the back room.

"Well that was odd," Flowey said "What was that all about?"

"Sans isn't really that bad." Grillby said "Despite his reputation he doesn't actually like killing and maiming at all."

"Alright..." Flowey said with a little disbelief "In any case we should leave before Papyrus finds us."

"Indeed," Grillby replied "Leave out the back, and use the forest for cover, get to the caves and you'll be safe."

Frisk hugged the flame elemental "Thank you mister!" he said before walking to the door. After exiting they quickly hid in the forest and moved only when Flowey was certain that they would not be seen. Finally they were at the outskirts of town, they moved quickly towards a hole that seemed to be an entrance to the cave that Grillby mentioned. When a gate made of glowing orange bones blocked the way.

"NYEH HE HE!" A light voice cackled from behind "I knew I'd catch you if I stayed here long enough."

Frisk turned around and Flowey glowered at the skeleton "Ooooh!" Papyrus crowed "I get the traitor too, Asgore will surely reward me with a place in the guard for this!"

More bones surfaced, but Flowey used his power to smash them before the came near Frisk.

"If you have any hidden talents," Flowey said "Now would be the time to use them." He slithered off Frisk's body and made contact with the ground, vines rose threateningly looming over the skeleton.

"NYEH HE HE!" Papyrus uttered as the vines came down he summoned two bones that spinned above him creating a shield of orange energy that blocked the vines, stopping them in their tracks.

"Why do you want to hurt us?" Frisk asked.

"Don't get me wrong," Papyrus said coldly "I don't really care about you, I only need you because you're human," the skeleton's mouth separated in a sinister smile "Him on the other hand," Papyrus said as he summoned more bones to attack his foe. "He's betrayed us enough times to warrant death!"

Flowey was clearly not holding his own very well, he was stopping the attacks, for now, but he was getting tired. Frisk didn't want to fight, but he didn't want to make Flowey fight all his battles for him either. Every time the two of them had found some weapons he had refused to take them, though the flower insisted on holding them anyway.

 _It's okay,_ something inside him urged _it's okay to fight, to protect your friends._ Frisk still didn't want too he wanted to show monsters that there was another way, that they didn't have to fight, that they could be peaceful.

A bone finally broke Flowey's defenses and slashed him across the side of his face ripping one of his petals.

"Die little flower!" Papyrus yelled as he brought down bones from above to skewer the only friend Frisk had in this world. But the bones never reached their target, they didn't even stay in one piece. Papyrus was astonished to see the human child standing there in front of the flower, his bones broken into dust and a knife in the child's hand.

"NYEH HEH HEH! Now we see your true colors human!" Papyrus said. Frisk's eyes glowed red as did the knife he held but there was no evil or malice in them, just a desperation and hope.

"Please stop!" Frisk asked "I don't want to fight you, Just leave my friend alone!"

"Your friend?" Papyrus replied looking disappointed and disgusted "Freindship is a weakness human!" He continued "A weakness easily exploited!"

The skeleton's left eye glowed an eerie orange color and as Frisk watched his soul turned a deep shade of blue, gravity seemed to increase and he felt heavy, he couldn't even carry himself

"Foolish child!" Papyrus said "You thought because you had red magic that you could stop me?" The skeleton stepped closer to them starring down at the human weakly trying to stand before him, he kicked Frisk in the stomach forcing his weak legs to drop his weight again as the pain shot through his body. "My brother wields Red magic, I know all it's weaknesses!"

"No," Frisk answered "You're wrong! I'm not weak." he stood up starring into Papyrus' one glowing eye with glowing red eyes of his own "Friendship doesn't make me weak, I wouldn't have even fought if it weren't for Flowey! I wouldn't have made it this far, my friends are my strength! You're brother knows that too."

Papyrus punched the human in the gut, an angry grimace on his face but Frisk didn't fall down this time. "Idiot!" The skeleton said "The only one you can depend on is you! I'll kill you and take you to Asgore, you can't stop me, nor can you're friend!"

Papyrus raised his hand, using an ability he rarely called upon that pulled the human off the ground as though caught in his grasp.

"you care about your brother," Frisk said "You even depend on him, even if you won't admit it."

"SHUT UP!" Papyrus said a crack appearing in his confidant spiteful armor. Frisk wasn't going to win this fight with words, but he didn't want to hurt anyone.

"I'm sorry Mr. Papyrus." he said as he brought the blade of his knife down, the glowing blade slashed across Papyrus' chest forcing him back, the skeleton's magic retreated and Frisk fell to the ground.

Papyrus still stood, but a gash was cut in his armor, he saw this and glared at it furiously before turning his attention to the human, who was now fleeing into the caves, his magicked barrier having been removed when his concentration was shaken.

"Damn you!" Papyrus yelled following them, as he stepped into the cave a series of glowing blue spears shot upward from the ground locking his path. The message was clear, 'There mine now, go back to little town.'

The skeleton screamed in anger and slammed his fist into the unyielding wall, HE was supposed to capture the human! He was going to be made general over Asgore's army when they reached the surface, the glory was supposed to be his! Damn that fish lady and her spears!

Growling angrily he turned away, back towards the town and it's glittering lights, he needed a drink, he was gonna be at Grillby's for awhile.

Papyrus was unaware that two yellow eyes watched from the darkness, sadness showed on a barely visible blue tinted face it would always be this way wouldn't it, she just wanted it to end.

 **Author's note: Sorry it took longer than usual for this one, just been busy I guess, also I re-wrote the last bits like three times to make sure they read how I wanted them too, I feel like I went too long with Grillby and not enough time with Papyrus, but don't worry our favorite slender skeleton will be back later.**


	5. Chapter 4: Prologue To a Hero

**Chapter 4: The Hero of the Underground!**

Frisk stopped running and doubled over, his breathing labored. "It looks like he isn't following us anymore!"

"That's not necessarily a good thing Frisk." Flowey said "We are out of his territory now, but he's one of the weaker monsters… despite his appearance to the contrary."

"So we're in another monster's territory now?" Frisk asked.

"Yeah..." Flowey responded "The crystal caverns… Undyne's territory."

"Undyne?" Frisk asked.

"She is considered the hero of the underground," Flowey responded "Of everyone you may have to fight, she is the toughest, save Asgore himself. She is one of few monsters around trained in martial arts, and she is very good at them."

"How many humans has she um…?" Frisk asked not really wanting to say it out loud.

"Killed?" Flowey finished for him. "only one is atributed to her, but that is not exactly her fault. Of the six that came before you only two got past Papyrus. One Undyne killed, the other got past Undyne using magic we had not seen before, but was defeated by Muffet the Spider."

"But Sans had two kills and Papyrus has one," Frisk said "That only makes five humans, not six."

"I know." Flowey said making a sad and dejected face "The second human killed himself, rather than fall at the monster's hands."

"Oh." Frisk said, wishing he hadn't asked. "Okay, so we have to get through here right?" /frisk asked switching gears "We should keep going."

Flowey nodded and shifted a bit under his sweater as Frisk continued walking, as he approached another Achor point and a table with something on it he saw what appeared to be a small monster with no arms or hands. He looked kind of like a dinosaur in a black sleeveless sweater.

"Is that Undyne?" Frisk said warily.

"No!" Flowey answered in disbelief "That's just a kid." nonetheless Flowey hid in Frisk's sweater for the time being. Frisk walked up to the anchor point and touched it, then began to walk away.

"Who are you?" the Monster kid suddenly asked in a mean voice. "I ain't never seen you around here before."

"Um… I-I'm Frisk." the boy answered unsure what the monster kid was trying to do.

"Frisk huh?" The kid said "What you got on ya frisk, y'know there's a fee for entering the caves."

"A-A fee?" Frisk asked "I uh… I don't have any money."

"Thought so." The monster kid said standing straight in an attempt to intimidate the smaller boy, which worked.

"If you ain't got money, I'll take something else from you." he said.

"I don't own anything." Frisk said, then a thought occurred to him "How are you going to take anything without hands?"

The Monster kid stopped and stared at frisk, half in bewilderment and half in anger.

"What's that supposed to mean twerp?!" he said angrily. Stepping forward, he was a little taller than frisk and used his size to intimidate the smaller boy.

"I didn't mean anything bad." Frisk said. "I just noticed, it's probably really hard doing your job like that, wish I could help."

The monster kid stopped again, looking at this little boy in not quite disgusted bewilderment, "Y'know what," he said irritably "Nevermind, you can go, I got more important things to do, like go watch Undyne catch some humans." with that the monster kid stalked off ahead and left Frisk alone with Flowey.

"How do you keep doing that?" Flowey asked, genuinely curious.

"Doing what?" Frisk asked as he continued to walk into the caves.

"Convincing people to like you enough not to hurt you,"

"I don't really try..." frisk said "It sort of just happens."

Flowey was silent for once thinking deeply and wondering at the strange anomaly from the surface world. He had known another kind souls like frisk once, a poor boy thrust into a rapidly devolving world who tried his best to hold the world together but…. He had failed.

"Let's just keep moving" Flowey said in a detached tone

"Okay." Frisk answered, he sensed the sadness and numbness that flowey had released with that statement, but for one reason or another felt it was better not to mention it, the two continued in silence for some time, frisk found another 'anchor point' and then moved on to find a dimly lit area with a patch of very tall grass like plants. As he walked through the plants the sound of metal on metal could be heard. Frisk froze in fear as what sounded like an armored man seemed to approach the plants.

"Who is that?" Frisk asked as quietly as he could manage

"That is Undyne." Flowey answered

Frisk risked parting the grass and watching the armored being, as he watched Sans, the red eyed skeleton from earlier approached her.

"Saw a human today..." sans said nonchalantly "But I guess you'd already know hat by now."

The armored being was silent.

"This human is like the first one," sans said "he uses red magic."

at this the armored being moved "Red magic..." it uttered, the voice surprised frisk he had expected Undyne to be a powerful man, but judging by the voice of the armored person it was a woman.

"What will you do?" Sans asked the armored woman watching curiously with his one red eye.

Undyne did not answer directly she turned her head to look at the tall grass, fortunately the light was low enough she didn't seem to notice frisk watching through the split leaves. After standing like that for some time she turned and left.

"Cryptic as ever..." sans said with a sigh he then looked towards the grass himself "Good luck little man." he said with a wink and a smile flashing his gold tooth before he faded into the darkness.

"He- He knew we were here?" Frisk asked letting the leaves go and falling backwards on his rump.

"Sans is very powerful." flowey answered.

"Not as powerful as Undyne!" A voice said nearby, looking to his right frisk saw the monster kid who had bullied him earlier "Undyne is the most powerful monster around, aside from king asgore of course, that's why she's the head of the royal guard!"

Flowey sighed but did not answer

"Is she really that powerful!?" Frisk asked half excited to see for himself and half afraid that the power would be used to kill him.

"Duh!" The monster kid answered "What? Do you live under a rock?" the kid laughed at his own little joke "Of course you do, we all do!" frisk felt bad now, he knew it humans who had trapped the monsters down here, none of this would be happening if that war had not been fought.

Frisk stood and the monster boy kicked him down "Y'know you never did pay me," he said "stay down there awhile it amuses me." after another moment of laughter the monster kid walked off saying "I'm gonna watch undyne hunt humans!"

"I don't think he knows what a human is..." Flowey finally said

"You mean he's not doing all that because i'm human?" Frisk asked "I thought that's why he was being mean to me."

"No," Flowey answered "He's just mean, if he knew what you were I think he would be afraid of you."

"Why?" Frisk asked in surprise.

"Because humans are feared in this place." Flowey answered "We've oly ever had children fall here, and even those were powerful enough to cause serious panic in the monster kingdom, the real fear is that if an adult human ever falls here, I don't think even asgore could defeat him."

"I guess that makes sense." frisk said "My teachers are all a lot stronger than me."

The two continued on, finding another area full of the tall grass they chose to once again wander through it, hoping to avoid detection. About half way through the grass Undyne made another appearance walking out of a shadowy area and into a small bit of light. She looked around and then began to move on, as soon as frisk moved forward again she stopped sensing the movement. Frisk too, stopped dead in his tracks, fear evident on his face.

The armored woman lifted a hand and blue energy swirled forming into the shape of a wide headed spear, the magical energy cast a bright blue light over the area, but even it's light could not penetrate the grass completely. Undyne stood there in an imitation of Zeus for several minutes before dispersing the blue energy and lowering her arm, apparently satisfied that nothing lurked in the grass.

"She's so cool." The monster kid's voice stated from not far once again. "She's all deadly serious, man, she doesn't seem to like you though." he commented Frisk was about to say something but monster kid interrupted "That's fine, I don't really like you either." the kid laughed and ran off into the darkness to find his hero once again.

"I'm going to strangle that little twerp." flowey said angrily.

"No don't!" Frisk said "I don't think he means to be mean."

"What?" Flowey answered "It's all he does!"

"But I think he thinks he _has_ to be mean," frisk said "All the grown-ups in this world are mean so he thinks he has to be mean o fit in."

Flowey looked at frisk with a look of confusion and awe how, could this child possibly put together all that? And what grounds did he have for it? There was no proof, this was just a mean kid trying to get a rise out of messing with a weaker kid. Scum in flowey's eyes.

"Whatever frisk." flowey said disjointedly he was getting rather annoyed at the boy's optimistic outlook on life.

As they walked they encountered a waterfall and a room full of flower like objects. With some prompting from flowey frisk moved the flowers to create a bridge across some water and allow the duo to pass. Frisk explored and found himself a quiche hidden under a bench in a corner of this room.

"I wonder why this is here?" frisk said picking up the object.

"More importantly, how long has it been there," flowey stated "Are you sure you wanna be touching that?"

Frisk seemed to think about this for a moment "You're probably right," Frisk said as he placed the quiche on the bench and continued. On the walls were screens that lit up as he walked by them.

"Those tell the history of the monsters, the war and why we're stuck down here."

Frisk read them, the tale was dark, but sad:

 _We had lived in peace with humans for so long, we had no precedent for the situation that brought us low and trapped us beneath the cold earth. After Romulus took the throne the human nation began to decline and then Romulus declared war on us, blaming us for the misfortunes of the human race._

 _We were not prepared, they came quickly, within a day or so we were routed and defeated, Asgore I bent his knee to Romulus begging for his people to be spared, a sight we will never forget. But even in victory Romulus was not kind, he banished us beneath the earth, and summoned forth his mages to create a barrier through which we may never pass._

 _We have rotted away down here since, this place is cold, but we have warmed it, we refuse to let the whims of a human king rob us of our joy or our freedom to be happy._

"Why would anyone be so mean?" Frisk asked "I don't get it."

"Some people don't need a reason, they just are." Flowey responded

"I think there has to be a reason," frsik said "No one I know has ever been mean without a reason."

"You don't know these people." Flowey said as they continued, as they approached a wooden bridge they noticed that it branched out int several different bridges all interconnected with one another. As frisk began to walk down the bridge the armored being apppeared again, a gleam could be seen in the eyes behind the metal mask.

"Run for it!" flowey yelled in fear as blue energy began to swirl in the armored being's hands. Even as they began to run the energy shifted shapre to a spear and was thrown at them, then it morphed into several spears and was thrown again. The barrage went on for almost a minute without stopping, then as suddenly as it began it stopped, the armored figure still followed them, watching intently, but the barrage of spears seemed to have stopped.

"I don;t trust this." Flowey said "Keep running"

Frisk was panting at this point, beginning to run out of stamina "I don't know how much longer I can run for." he said wearily.

The eyes in the metal helmet gleamed again and the ground beneath Frisk's feet turned blue, he hurried off the mark just in time to see spears jut out of the ground, had he not moved he would have been impaled.

The armored being's speed picked up, frisk grit his teeth and through sheer determination kept pace with it. Spears continued to shoot out of the ground, on occasion spears flw towards them hurled by the armored hands of their adversary. But none of them hit their mark, until one of them did.

Frisk screamed in pain as a spear slashed his leg, blood pouring out from the wound, he hobbled onward until the iron clad figure stood before him. He looked up in fear at it, he could do nothing to this armored beast. Flowey was valiantly trying to fight the king's guard captain, but frisk didn;t notice, he stared forward, despite his previous "deaths" he knew what was coming and had a horrible sense of finality to it, like this time he wouldn't wake up.

The figure threw flowey off of it and cut the flower's vines, then raised it's arm, and an armored fist hurled downward moments later, filling frisk's sight with black.

 **Well that's in for now… I'm a bit bummed the chapter didn't go as long as I would have liked. I have been so busy lately I just got a new job, and sue to a severe lack of manpower they keep asking me to work extra days, don't get me wrong I love the overtime pay, but I don't love the work… poor calypso (my motorcycle) broke down on the first day of the new job so i've been taking the bus and there is nary a day off in sight. But i'm trying, i'll try to get the next chapter up within the week, that's the best I can promise.**


End file.
